Terminally Ill
by xxhainekoxx
Summary: FicFinalizado Y es que ciertamente, el morboso amor de Mello a Near, era lo más parecido a una enfermedad terminal. Tiene que pasar por todaaaas las distintas fases... hasta llegar a la aceptación. Medio Matt's POV.M&N. Crack! BxMatt
1. Diagnóstico

**Que alguien le diga a mi psicólogo que la puta pelota antiestres no vale de nada ._."**

**...**

**En fin, buenas, queridas (Y algún que otro querido, espero xD) vengo con máaas yaoi. Actualizo rápido, porque es que tengo un montón de ideas actualmente para con esta serie. Muchas muchas :D**

**Y en fin, esto es el resultado de mi obsesion por los temas de medicina de biología: Enfermedades terminales. **

**Y así, los pasos por los que pasan estos enfermos se iran identificando con el morboso amor que siente Mello hacía Near. **

**-Diagnostico.**

**-Negación.**

**-Ira.**

**-Negociación.**

**-Depresión.**

**-Aceptación.**

**Disclaimer: Si, son míos y me los tiro cuando quiero (?) Ò_Ó **

**Bueno. Y aqui el fic, claro xD Ah, e informo, he mandado el canon un poco al traste.  
**

* * *

**Terminally ****Ill. **

******_Diagnóstico..._****  
**

**_"El paciente recibe la noticia rompiendo todo esquema o idea que hubiera podido tener. ¿Lo ha oído bien?" _  
**

Mihael Keehl tenía su mente dispersa de toda aquella física avanzada. Observaba distraído, como los mocosos de cuarto (Él estaba en primero de lo que era Bachillerato, a tan solo un año de diferencia, pero era lo suficiente para convertirles en mocosos.) jugaban a fútbol. Mello tenía la cabeza entre sus manos, apoyando los codos en el pupitre. Tenía el ceño fruncido. Y es que… ¿Por qué demonios **ÉL **no estaba allí?

Near… le habían adelantado no uno, sino dos años en sus estudios. Y tenía que aguantarle en clase, donde el menor se sentaba, ordenados alfabéticamente como estaban, tras él.

No pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás de soslayo. Con la mirada perdida, no sabía muy bien si en la profesora o en el no-tan-complejo problema que llevaba media clase en la pizarra aun sin resolver.

Sin desearlo, su hilo de pensamiento, como tantas otras veces, fue a parar en el niño albino. Movió un tanto su cabeza molesto. Y en ese momento, Near cruzó los ojos con los de él. Nula expresión por parte de ambos. Nula, ya que la de enfado de Mello era tan corriente que había perdido significado. Siendo este ultimo el primero en apartar la mirada para pasearla ahora por el resto de energúmenos de clase, no sin cierta molestia, claro. Aunque no ganaba mucho, su clase era taaaan aburrida... Estúpidos inmaduros, irritantes, gente sin razón alguna… Personas que desde luego estaban tan lejos de su nivel come de ser dignos siquiera de optar a sucesores del gran L.

Teniendo quizás, como única posible excepción a si mismo, a Matt y claro… a Near.

"_Near…"_ Ya había vuelto una vez más sus pensamientos hacía él. Suspiró, molesto. Y su profesora, perspicaz, enarcó una ceja.

-Mello –nombró. No Mihael, claro, ni siquiera en la puta lista de asistencia mantenía su verdadera identidad.- Si pudiese hacer el favor de dejar de pensar y suspirar por la chica que le haya robado el corazón, dénos la solución al problema.

Mello dispuso una mueca, mezcla de lo horrorizado por la idea y a la vez de diversión, por la perspectiva de Near de chica. Antes de que pudiera empezar a debatir si a Near le sería cómodo usar falda y dejarse una larga, y blanca, melena y así divagar y divagar, dio, con una rápida ojeada a la pizarra, el resultado final.

La profesora afirmó con la cabeza y continuó explicando.

Pero Near no pudo evitar abrir su bocaza, claro.

-Hay un error en los pasos seis y siete, el resultado no es ese.- Dijo, con calma. Borrando cualquier rastro de lo que podía haber sido una sonrisa.

La mujer pestañeó un par de vece. Comprobando sus apuntes. Luego sonrió tímidamente. Un "En efecto" salió de sus labios, y se apresuró a seguir con la clase.

El rubio bufó con rabia. Otra maldita vez, los méritos eran para Near. ¡Joder! ¡No había derecho! Mello había llegado el primero a la institución, siendo el más inteligente, rápido, genial (Y bueno, temperamental) de todos, el mejor candidato a L. Hasta que un año después, llegó Near.

Un niño repelente, que le superaba en inteligencia, y conocimientos y…

Mierda, ya había vuelto a concentrarse en él. Apretó los labios, tensándolos. Y Matt, que le miraba de reojo, una mesa delante, por no decir que no perdía detalle de sus constantes cambios de expresión.

Como mejor amigo (Casi único) consecutivo durante unos quince años o así, sabía que es lo que pasaba por su cabeza a cada momento. Y también sabía que llevaba años que su mente solo la ocupaba Near, para bien o para mal. Este le era más ambiguo, no le daba ninguna opinión al respecto, solo podía sacar la conclusión de que la persona con la que más se relacionaba era Mello.

Pero sonrió de lado. "¡_Mi mejor amigo se ha hecho todo un hombre!"_ pensó con sorna.

Y eso, actualmente, era un punto a favor de lo que tramaba.

…

_Matt's POV_

Mello comenzó a recoger sus cosas, con prisas. Aun tenía que llegar a nuestra habitación, soltarlo, llegar al comedor, comer, y luego encerrarse a estudiar. Repugnante rutina, vaya. Yo por mi parte, cogí el único boli que había llevado hoy a clase, me lo llevé a los labios y me senté sobre su mesa. Mientras, mi amigo guardaba sus cosas en la bandolera negra de calaveras que le había regalado por su cumpleaños apenas un mes atrás, y nos íbamos quedando solos.

-¡Matt, pásame eso! -Me ordenó, medio gritando, señalando a algún punto entre mi culo y la mesa. Y yo, con la serenidad que a él le faltaba, le tendí el libro que pedía. Psicología, irónico libro para él. Me lo arrebató deprisa y lo guardó con el resto. Cerró la bolsa y se encaminó a la puerta, como no, sin esperarme, aunque algún que otro improperio salía de su boca, acompañado de "Apresúrate, Matt"

-Mello… -Llamé con firmeza.

-Maaaaatt –Me urgió.

-¿A que tanta prisa? –pregunté bufando, y me bajé de la mesa a alcanzarle.

Me miró con toda la mala leche que podía, claro. Pero ahora que la clase estaba vacía era el momento idóneo de soltárselo.

-Tengo que decirte… mm… en fin, algo.-Cojonudo, la seguridad del principio se había ido al traste, pero es que le conocía y sabía que su se reacción sería de todo menos agradable. Pero claro, él era mi amigo, tenía que decirle que pensaba. Supongo.- Verás… Yo...

A Mello la mirada de confusión se le cambió a una de preocupación mucho más pálida que la anterior, si es que era posible.

-¿Matt, por dios, me vas a decir que te has enamorado de mi o algo así? Pues lo siento, en serio, pero no lo correspondo… eh…

-NO, no, no van por ahí los tiros, Mello. –Le corté. Y se pudo ver el alivio en sus ojos.

Yo… soy un imbécil, no lo niego. Pero es que claro, no era tan raro que hubiera llegado a aquella conclusión, ya que la situación daba pie a ella.

Pero sentí mi orgullo ligeramente herido. ¡¿¿Qué yo no le gustaba?!

Pues les gusto a todos, demonios, eso que lo sepa.

Aunque, eso sí, cambié rápido de parecer, pues en ningún momento se había excusado con un "¡Si eres un hombre!" (Ni gracias a dios, con "¡Eres feo!" Porque vamos…)

Lo cual seguía reafirmando mis teorías.

-Mello –Llamé ahora, con franqueza, colocando mi mano en su hombro, como el doctor que da el diagnostico de una enfermedad Terminal.- Estás enamorado… De Near. ¿Verdad? –Y… bueno, y la "verdad" chocó como un puño cerrado en mi cara. Literalmente. Retrocedí dos mesas. Ay…

-¡Imbécil! ¡Deja de perder el tiempo inventando cosas extrañas! -Rugió.

Procesé con lentitud lo que me decía. Joder, que daño. Ah, claro, me sangraba el labio un tanto y todo. "_Amistad" _bufé, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Me había dejado a solas. Pero aun así, dentro del aula, sonreí a pesar del labio que se estaba comenzando a hinchar. La reacción también entraba en mis planes. Mello tendría que aceptarlo, si o si. A las buenas o a las malas, vaya.

-Preferible… preferiblemente por las buenas. –Rogué, limpiándome la sangre con la mano de mi camiseta.

* * *

**Posiblemente sean la mayoría Pov's de Matt... es que... simplemente le amo O__O **

**Pero bueno, si de verdad de verdad de verdad la inspiración me dura, mañana actualizo. Si no, actualizo la semana que viene, el viernes~~ **

**Que eficiente y maja que soy, si es queeee ... ? xD **

**Aunque también será la primera historia de más de un capitulo que saco en muuucho tiempo, pero es que más o menos la tengo estructurada en mi cabeza XD  
**

**Bueh, adios, gente (L)**

**Haineko.  
**


	2. Negación

**Dios, merezco morir. O al menos he de suicidarme. ¡No me va el Internet! ¡No me va el puto Internet! He tenido que subir este fic desde casa de una amiga. Que asco de todo, demonios. **

**Además, no actualicé pronto porque soy muy maja prometiendo y eso, pero se me olvida esa nimiedad que son los exámenes, estudiar, aprenderse del tirón tres aparatos para el día siguiente y eso.**

**Es un verdadero milagro el que el fic esté aquí… y el que yo no suspenda. Por cierto, hubo una errata en el fic anterior, y es que Matt no se limpia la sangre con la mano de su camiseta, sino con la maaaanga. **

**Ale, eso es todo, segundo capitulo, ¡Neeeeegación!

* * *

**

**Terminally Ill**

**Negación.**

**_El rechazo sirve de tapón tras un choque inesperado, como es un diagnóstico Terminal y proporciona tiempo para recogerse y movilizarse de nuevo. Generalmente la negación es una defensa provisional y pronto será sustituida por una aceptación parcial del hecho.  
La mayoría de los pacientes pueden hablar brevemente de la realidad de su situación y de repente, manifestar su incapacidad para seguir viéndola de un modo realista.  
La conducta mas adecuada es la de no confrontar, ni reforzar la negación, nos comunicaremos por medio de preguntas abiertas._**

_Matt's POV_

Mello llevaba todo el día ignorándome, supongo que realmente molesto. Pero el que tenía el labio roto era yo, claro. Suspiré a su lado en el comedor y sorbí quizás muy fuerte la sopa que tenía delante. Mello me miró molesto.

-Vamos hombre, ¿es que no vas a querer dirigirme la palabra el resto de tu vida? –Le pregunté, quitándome las goggles. Y como respuesta señaló con el poco disimulo de siempre a la mesa de al hacía Near, que en ese momento apilaba cuidadosamente una montañita de azucarillos.

-Me has dicho que me gus… ¡él! –Me recordó, como si en algún momento se me hubiera olvidado.

-Y… ¿No? –Pregunté a sabiendas de que "esto" no iba a acabar bien.

-Pues claro que no ¡demonios!-Casi gritó, haciendo que los de nuestra mesa y las mesas contiguas se giraran a mirarnos. Menos Near, vaya.- ¡¿Se puede saber que miráis?! –Chilló ahora, provocando que todos los que se habían dado la vuelta, volvieran a lo suyo, y demostrando una vez más el porque era yo el mejor y único amigo de Mello. Quien, por cierto, miraba de reojo a Near. No pude evitar sonreír, observando el punto de mira de mi amigo. Y aun tenía valor de seguir negando.

-Ni siquiera se ha girado, el idiota… -rumió, en un tono inaudible para el resto de mortales. Pero no para mí, que llevaba años escuchando lo que me chivaba Mello en los exámenes, y que casi sé leerle los labios.

Pasamos el resto de la comida en silencio, pues sabía que si decía algo más, sería mi sentencia de muerte, fijo. No fue hasta después de hacer los deberes (él) y de descansar un poquito (yo) en nuestra habitación que volví a tantear el tema… con Near delante, o bueno, espatarrado por el suelo, cual lagarto tomando el sol.

-¿Sabes Mello? –Empecé, dándole al botón pausa de mi Psp.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Matt? –Preguntó sin apartar la mirada de su novela. Yo miré por encima al albino.

-¿De verdad, de verdad, de verdad….que no? –Indagué, dando una vuelta sobre mi litera. No se molestó en contestar más que un bufido, y aburrido, empecé a toquetearle el pelo, desde mi altura. Me apartó la mano de un manotazo.

-Vamos hombre… ¿No piensas admitirlo?

-¡Mira que estas pesado!-Gruñó, cerrando el libro.

-Porque veo lo que tú no ves, querido.-Dije con mofa.

-Prueba a concentrar tu vista y tus neuronas en el juego de la PsP y déjame en paz.

-Ya me lo he pasado muchas veces. Diez creo.

-Pues haz lo que quieras, pero a mi déjame tranquilo.

-…Te gusta Neeeeaaar-canturreé. Quizás me pasaba de pesado, pero era muy divertido.

-¡Baja el maldito tono de voz! -Me instó, preocupado.

-…Eeeso… ¿Es un si? –Pregunté, forzando quizás demasiado las cosas, pues la paciencia que poquito a poquito había estado destruyendo durante dos días, llegó a su límite:

-¡¡Ni en un millón de años admitiría algo como que me gusta Near!! –Gritó. Para sorpresa tanto mía, como de Near como del propio Mello.

Tras la semi-confesión, se sonrojó horrorosamente, y salió huyendo, no sin antes lanzarme el libro a la cabeza.

…

Creo que impactó con toda su fuerza en mi cabeza. Pero ni lo noté. Lívido, miré a Near, que a su vez tenía una inusual expresión perpleja. Me buscó con la mirada, tratando de comprender algo.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Ni idea, en serio.-hablé yo. Near estaba casi tan sonrojado como Mello. Y aguanté una sonrisa.

Las cosas no podían ir mejor.

* * *

… **El próximo molará más, lo juro por mi honor de autora de fics T_T **


	3. Ira

**Otro capitulito más, ya llegamos a la mitad n.n**

**No me gusta, pero poco de lo que escribo lo hace. Gracias por leer y comentar ¿eh? :3**

**Bueno, llegamos al capitulo que más le pega a Mello, desde luego xD **

**Disclaimer: Que no, coño, que no son míos T_T ¿Que se le va a hacer?  
**

* * *

**Terminally Ill**

**Ira**

**_Durante este periodo se convierte en un paciente difícil, quejumbroso y exigente, que descarga su cólera sobre los que le rodean. Los demás tienden a tomar estos insultos como ofensas personales y a evitar aún más a tales enfermos. El paciente se pregunta. ¿Porqué a mí?"_**

Mello pateó bien lejos una desdichada piedra en el jardín, no podía ser que **eso** fuera verdad. ¡Demonios! ¡Que era un hombre! ¡Que eso en su religión estaba prohibido! Y… y… joder, que era Near.  
Había espantado a unas niñas pequeñas que jugueteaban por allí, por lo que el patio era suyo.  
Estaba realmente iracundo, y arremetía contra todo lo que tenía al alcance. ¡Él… de… de Near! Y rompió a reír, como un demente. Ese si que era un buen chiste…

Tensó los labios.

-¡Pero que no, hombre, que no! ¿No?…-gruñó, debatiéndose internamente. NO. La razón, la mente y todo su ser le gritaban que No. Y punto. Él era un "animal de lógica" (Era la verdad, aunque resultara inverosímil viéndole patear cosas sin ton ni son, en otro de sus ataques de ira.)  
Pero… lo que había chillado… había sido delante de él… delante de Near, bueno, y de Matt… ¿Ahora que? ¿Tendría que aceptar el que le pudiera gustar? ¿No? ¿Si? ¿Quizás?  
Gritó maldiciones e insultos varios. Era todo muy complicado. Tan difícil… Se echó en el césped recién cortado. Empezó a arrancar matojos. Y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Tenía que concentrarse, pensar, reflexionar y todo eso…

A ver… siempre habían vivido discutiendo, pero por ende, siempre habían vivido el uno pendiente del otro…

Siempre habían competido, en su carrera particular de alcanzar a L. Y habían pasado por mil cosas, malas, como la vez que Near le superó por primera vez en el concurso de ciencia, todas las puñeteras veces que Near no le había mirado siquiera…

Pero, tenía que reconocer, que sí habían pasado por cosas buenas…

-Por cosas buenas…-susurró, dándole voz a sus pensamientos.

Y, aunque parecía mentira, también habían pasado por cosas divertidas. Hacía poco estuvo a punto de reír con ganas por un comentario inocente que había soltado Near.

Sonrió, parando de arrancar hierba del suelo. ¿Cuál había sido el comentario? Recordaba estar en su cuarto, hablando con Matt acerca del último ligue de este. Bueno, él la criticaba más que nada. No soportaba a las mujeres, y menos si eran tan lerdas como aquella. Ahora, apretando aun más los ojos, puso una mueca en su cara.

-Linda… -Gruñó. Siempre tratando de sociabilizar a Near. Era una estúpida y una entrometida. Pues si Near hablaba era exclusivamente para y por él. Y que alguien más lo intentara, vamos.

Volviendo al caso.

Estaban esos dos hablando de lo mentado, haciéndose el tema más y más explicito y acalorado por momentos, pues Matt no ahorraba en detalles… "Y entonces, la llevé a la cama" había anunciado, sonriendo de lado y suspirando.

Esa frase al niño, que había estado jugando con sus robots hasta el momento, le había llamado la atención. Y levantó curioso la cabeza, para girarse a ellos.

-Matt… -había llamado, con un deje de curiosidad. Ellos dos, el nombrado y el propio Mello, asombrados por el intento de comunicación del albino, se dieron la vuelta.- ¿Acaso la llevaste a su cama por que tuviera fiebre? … Mm… ¿Sueño?

Los mayores intercambiaron una mirada. Y Matt estalló en carcajadas. Acarició con fuerza y rudeza el pelo del menor. Mello rió también, pero con más disimulo.

-Algún día te explicaré su doble sentido… -había dicho también Matt, guiñándole sugestivamente un ojo…

Mello abrió los ojos. Casi se le había olvidado ese detalle.

El recuerdo de aquel comentario le había dejado un mal sabor en la boca. Pero negó con la cabeza.

-Se estaría burlando de él… -se dijo. Estaba mucho más tranquilo.

-¿Quién? –Preguntó de repente una voz cantarina tras él.

Mello rogó al dios de turno, ya fuese Dios, Alá, Buda o el conejito mismo de pascua, que su prodigioso cerebro hubiera fallado en reconocer ese tono. No tenía ganas de hablar con él, no ahora mismo. "_Por favor…"_ Se giró.

-¡Hola! –Saludó Matt, guiñando un ojo tras sus goggles.

_Matt's Pov_

Saludé con ganas a mi mejor amigo. Quien, tumbado boca arriba en el jardín, no respondió con la misma efusividad, vaya.

Bueno, de hecho, se incorporó, sorprendentemente, con tranquilidad. Y se apartó de mi lado.

-¡Vamos, Meeel! –Gemí. ¡Es que no había sido mi culpa al fin y al cabo! Yo no le moví la boca para que soltara todo aquello. No. Yo simplemente le había carcomido la paciencia que ya de por sí nunca ha tenido y llevado al límite a base de comentarios sardónicos.

Por su bien, claro.

Mello se iba a marchar, pero antes de que se girara le dije, y esta vez prometo que iba con el único interés de informar. ¿Eh?

-¿Sabes que lograste que near se pusiera ligeramente nervioso y todo?

Exageraba un tanto. Pero algo, una pequeñisisima parte de Near se había puesto nerviosa. Vaya que sí.

Mello se movió para mí. Y cerré los ojos instintivamente, esperando un golpe que no llegó. Abrí un ojo, precavido. Me miraba en silencio.

-Matt.-me nombró.

Yo aun flipaba, por la tranquilidad que estaba denotando.

-¿S-sí?

-¿Es eso cierto? –Preguntó, yo diría que hasta con curiosidad.

-Seguro, Mello.

-Vale. Nos vemos luego. –Se despidió, sin más. Entrando dentro de la casa.

¿Por qué demonios estaba tan apaciguado ahora?

No le entendía, ni le entiendo, ni le entenderé nunca.

Pero sonreí de lado. ¿A dónde iba mi mejor amigo ahora?

* * *

**Y este capitulo, personalmente me gusta más que los demás. Al principio Mello iba a continuar muuuy enfadado de hecho en mi libreta tenía escrito:**

**"-¿Sabes que Near se puso colorado y todo? -Y el detonante fue lo ultimo que pude decir antes de caer de bruces en el suelo, sobándome la cara.****Mira que era bestia.  
Era el segundo y seguro que no último puñetazo de la semana"**

**Pero me dije: ¡MATT! ¡Su cara! ¡MAAAAATT! Y no lo hice, animalico mío T_T  
En fin, continuaré pronto, para la semana que viene, si me lo permite mi horario, como hay puente en nada me vienen un montón de exámenes u.u  
**


	4. Pacto

**Lo acabé hoy en clase. ¡Y DE MILAGRO! Los examenes bien, gracias. Otro capitulo, gracias por seguir leyendome. Por cierto, esto no me ha salido muy... ¿Raro? **

**Bueno, al menos por fin hay movimientos yaoi.**

**A Leer se ha dicho~ **

**Disclaimer: Ah, y estos tres siguen sin ser míos, por el momento. Pero mis figuritas son míiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiias.  
**

* * *

**Pacto.**

_******Negociación o pacto.** Es una etapa pasajera durante la cual el paciente parece estar en paz.  
El significado psicológico de la negociación consiste en que el paciente tiene el valor de mirar de frente a lo que le acontece y pide que se le alargue la vida para poner sus cosas en orden, para concluir asuntos pendientes. Moviliza recursos internos para tener fuerzas en el final del viaje_

"Era mentira" Supuso Mello, al ver al niño montando el mismo puzzle de siempre, tendido en el suelo.

Obviamente, Mihael Keehl no podía oír ni sentir, los latidos del corazón de Near, que involuntariamente, claro, habían comenzado a acelerarse cuando había notado su presencia en la sala.  
Pero, al sentarse frente él, en el suelo, su nerviosismo se hizo notable. Falló colocando una pieza. Chasqueó la lengua, y la apartó.

Mello enarcó una ceja.

Matt era tan perspicaz cuando quería. Era, además de inteligente, listo, muy listo. De seguro, que si no estaba en el nivel de Mello académicamente hablando, era porque era vago. Tenía tanta pereza como inteligencia, desde luego.

El chico de rasgos nórdicos buscó con sus finos dedos la pieza que encajaba justo en el hueco que acababa de dejar Near en el puzzle. Meditó en silencio mientras buscaba otra.

"Uy, ¿Que coño?"

¿Cuándo se había comenzado a comportarse como Near?  
Soltó automáticamente la pieza que iba a desplazar. Ahora fue el menor el que le miró extrañado.

-Mello… nombró, observando como este, sin mediar palabra alguna, le recorría con la mirada, muy pensativo.- ¿Acaso me estás analizando?

La respuesta fue una furibunda mirada. El cruce de sus ojos supuso un intenso duelo en silencio. Cuando Near por fin parecía que fuera a decir algo, Mello apartó la mirada, pero no lo hizo porque quisiera, sino porque habían captado su atención unas niñas pequeñas que se escondieron tras los baúles de juguetes que había en la sala de convivencia, con poco disimulo, incluso soltando risitas. Near también lo había notado y movió un tanto la cabeza hacía atrás.

Mello gruñó algo y luego, cogiendo al albino totalmente de improvisto, acercó sus labios a su oído, en un movimiento rápido.

-Ahora hablamos… -Susurró, o bufó más bien, antes de levantarse e irse, mirando por encima del hombro a las dos niñas, que sin ningún disimulo ahora, suspiraron aliviadas y corrieron hacía el patio, ahora que estaba libre de los ataques de cólera de Mello. Este chasqueó la lengua y se encaminó a su habitación.

Near continuaba algo anonadado. Aquella reacción tan atípica en Mello… ¿Causada por la confesión indeseada de hacía unas horas?

Lo normal en sus vidas es que el rubio llegara, se molestara por razones que Near nunca lograba entender del todo, le pegaba o le derrumbaba lo que fuese que estuviese haciendo y se marchaba como había llegado. Como un tornado devastador y fugaz. Pero esa era la rutina y a Near le gustaban las rutinas. Sonrió, torciendo mucho los extremos de sus labios. Aun si se llevaba un buen golpe –pues cualquiera en la Wammy's house podía asegurar que las fracciones finas y delicadas del nórdico eran pura fachada y que si Mello se frustraba, lo mejor era huir sin hacer mucho ruido…- encontraba la mayor de las satisfacciones en saber que había sido el causante de una de aquellas rabietas infantiles, en las que había acabado llevando la razón. Near se pasó los dedos por los labios, que aun formaban aquella mueca. Near tenía orgullo, mucho orgullo, aunque no lo mostrase tan abiertamente como lo hacía el otro. Y, desde luego, Mello era el chico que más juego le daba en aquel orfanato. Un juego que se le antojaba cada vez más complicado.

Colocó la última pieza en su puzzle. Justamente la que antes había abandonado Mello. Lo recogió, e irguiéndose, se dirigió también hacía su habitación.

__o__

Allí dentro, Mello aún gruñía cosas incomprensibles entre mordiscos de chocolate. Si Near no había captado la indirecta de que debía venir al cuarto para poder hablar, es que era idiota. Pero para darle tranquilidad a su mente, la blanca cabellera se hizo visible a través de la puerta.

El menor aún no había borrado su sonrisita del todo.

Mello estaba en la parte superior de la litera que compartía con Matt. Ya estaba acabando el día, y los tonos rosados y algo azulados que se colaban por la ventana abierta, le cedían un punto sombrío. Con una mirada, le indicó que subiera. Sonrió con suficiencia cuando Near casi se cae de la escalera. Este, tomando su expresión y posición usual, se colocó al lado de Mello, y comenzó a enredarse el pelo en su dedo índice. El mayor le miró de soslayo y arrugó el papel vacío de su chocolatina en sus manos.

-Mello… -había llamado Near, a media voz.

Lo siguiente fue sentir la suavidad del colchón bajo su cabeza y el fuerte agarre de Mello a sus hombros.

-Como se te ocurra decir algo de esto, te juro que no ves más tus estúpidos muñecajos, ¡Que los tiro por la ventana! Es un experimento. ¿Me entiendes? Un simple experimento. ¡Así que estate quieto y callado!

Como si hubiera hecho falta siquiera decirlo. La escena le había dejado mucho más estático y mudo que de costumbre. Y sintió ganas de echarse hacía atrás, notando como Mello, con mucha inseguridad, bajaba lentamente, acercando sus caras. Pero este sujetaba sus muñecas con firmeza.

-Un simple experimento ¿Trato? –Repitió, haciendo que Near notara el aliento a chocolate en su nariz. Lo repitió una vez más. Quizás para auto convencerse a él mismo.

Rozó los labios ajenos con los suyos. Y los presionó con fuerza, durante, quizás demasiados segundos. Y se apartó con brusquedad.

-Ya está. ¿Ves? –Anunció. Ahora casi se sintió incapaz de preguntar.- Te… ¿Te ha gustado?

Near pensó durante un segundo que decir y que no.

Optó por lo más fácil.

-Mmm supongo que no.

Optó por mentir.

A ver, no es que le hubiera enamorado con aquel beso. Simplemente, ni le había gustado, ni le había desagradado. Era raro. Pero no estaba por la labor de establecer tal conversación con Mello. No hasta que se calmara un tanto...

-¿Supones? –Gruñó Mello, obviamente dolido- ¡Pues a mi no me ha gustado NADA!

-Mello, sabes que detesto subrayar lo obvio, pero aun me estás sujetando las muñecas –señaló, comenzando a notar que la presión en las mismas había aumentado.

Este le soltó.

-Eso es todo. Di algo y te asesino. En serio. –Gruñó, sin dejar de mirarle.

-Mello…

-¿Qué más quieres? –Preguntó ahora irritado. Muy irritado.

Near miró hacía la puerta.

Mello se sintió de repente muy enfermo.

Y a Matt se le había escurrido el cigarro, aun no encendido, entre sus labios entreabiertos.

- ¡Mierda! –Gimió Mello.

* * *

**¡Chan chan chan! El viernes continuaráaa~~ **

**En este Matt no habló... pero en el siguiente... Le toca. **

**Ah, y voy a empezar a hablar de los sentimientos de Near tambien, leñes.  
**

**¡Ya quedan dos capitulitos! (L) Pero tengo muuuchos proyectos en mente. Muchisimos. ¿Reviews?  
**

**Haineko.  
**


	5. Depresión

**¡Wee! Estoy de puente de Andalucía, así que estoy escribiendo más. :D **

**Dos cosas. Amo a Matt. Y amo a Beyond Birthtday :D**

**Disclaimer: ... En fin. SON MÍOS! T__T (No ;_;)  
**

**Penúltimo capitulo…

* * *

**

**Depresión.**

**Indica la lucha con el sentido de una gran pérdida. Es una parte esencial y beneficiosa de la preparación para aceptar la muerte inevitable. Depende de la discrepancia entre los deseos del paciente, la preparación para la muerte y las expectativas de quienes están en el entorno del enfermo.**

La había cagado, pero bien. Y como castigo, debía aguantar a Matt correteando detrás de él durante todo el día, debía aguantarle repitiendo continuamente "Mello, Mello ¿Le vas a pedir? ¿Mello? Deberías ¿Mello?"… Y asimismo, debía aguantarle gimoteando a las tres de la mañana en la puerta de la habitación "Por favor, ¡tengo sueño y frío! Mello, deje la PSP cargando desde esta mañana ¡Se va a romper la batería! " Y en cuanto a Near… estaba más distante que nunca. Ese maldito beso…

Así llevaban tres días. Y Mello había caído en una depresión aguda.

Por eso, ahora se hallaba en la biblioteca, a salvo de Matt, de Near y del resto de niños, con la cabeza hundida en sus brazos. Lamentándose de su desdichada suerte, maldiciendo a Near por razones incoherentes y gruñendo insultos hacía el metomentodo de Matt. A Mello no le iba lo de autocompadecerse, ni mucho menos lo de insultarse a si mismo. Lo que pasaba es que _realmente_ se sentía como un idiota. Dio un profundo suspiro.

¿Por qué demonios había tenido que hacer nada?

Tenía que ser tan impulsivo, claro. Y por ello, debía cargar con los resultados de aquel _demoníaco _experimento. Pues, lo que le sumía en aquel estado oscuro, era que le había gustado.

Aunque su cerebro negara lo innegable y su razón hiciera lo mismo.

Pero, a diferencia de los pensamientos que le atormentaban, Near no estaba distante por ira o enfado, o algo peor; desprecio. Near simplemente deseaba que Mello se estabilizara, y volver pronto a la rutina de siempre. Y es que él lo tenía ya todo muy claro.

Mello le "atraía" de un modo muy difícil de catalogar. De hecho, no tendría reparos en explicarle al nórdico la situación, si este le preguntaba.

¡Ah! ¡Pero ahí estaba la cosa! Que Mello, NO le había preguntado a él, y ahí continuaba, divagando entre teorías erróneas.

Y por ello Near reflexionaba sobre como actuar para volver a la rutina. Maldiciendo a Matt en el proceso, por ser el maldito causante de andar desestabilizando a Mello.

Colocó dos dados más a su torre.

¿Qué hacer?

_Matt's POV_

Había caído la noche, y ya me había hecho la idea de que tendría que volver a tirar de contactos si quería dormir en una cama esta noche –Casi me daba igual con quien fuera, salvo con ese lunático de Beyond Birthday, claro. Oh, por dios, ¡hubiera amanecido sin algún órgano!- y no implicaba ningún problema.

Pero cuando saqué mi PSP del bolsillo de mis anchos pantalones, me mordí el labio, con impotencia. La pantalla había parpadeado dos veces antes de mandarme a la mierda. Se había quedado sin batería. –A causa de una sobrecarga, ahora se me moría con más rapidez. – Y por dios, si decía que no tenía ningún problema, es porque yo era totalmente capaz –Eh ¡y lo sigo siendo!- de dormir en el maldito patio si hiciera falta. ¡Pero no sin mi consola favorita!

Mierda. Ahora tenía problemas.

En serio, detesto los problemas. ¿Cómo demonios iba a llegar a la habitación sin que Mello me viese?

Corrección; ¿Cómo demonios iba a coger el cargador de la PSP sin que Mello me viese?

Mire a ambos lados. La sala de convivencia estaba ya vacía. Ya debían de estar todos durmiendo, pero cabía la mínima posibilidad de que Mels aun continuara estudiando, en la biblioteca.

Así que sin comprobar ni nada, a la aventura, resolví que me acercaría silenciosamente al cuarto que compartía con Mello y Near y alcanzaría el cable.

Llegué a la puerta entreabierta y eché un vistazo por el resquicio antes de nada. Al lado de la ventana abierta, la mesita de noche. Sobre esta, la lámpara, una bolsa –llena a rebosar de chocolatinas, como no.- un mechero, un vaso de agua vacío, y el cable. Sonreí.

Pero de repente, la espalda de Mello hizo acto de presencia, obstaculizando mi persona y mi objeto de devoción.

Bufé con indignación cuando me cerraron la puerta en la cara, sin siquiera girarse, mientras él decía:

-No pienso volver a hablar de eso.

¿Hablar? ¿Con quien? ¡¿Con Near?! ¡¿De "ESO"?! Con un montón de preguntas como esa, solo había una manera humana de enterarme. Bueno, descarté al momento, la posibilidad de no enterarme o el hecho de preguntar a Mello o incluso a Near más tarde, claro. El único modo restante pues… era dar uso a mis superiores dotes de espionaje. Pegué mi oído a la puerta, con una sonrisa que ya podía Mel intentar quitármela a patadas, si quería.

Pero, desgraciadamente, teníamos unas puertas jodidamente aislantes. Salí de allí con todo el sigilo que me era posible, y a toda prisa llegué a la cocina. Las puertas principales estarían cerradas, por lo que tendría que salir por las puertas traseras. Mi nuevo objetivo era llegar hacía _esa ventana_ que había quedado abierta.

Salí, no había ni un cerrojo. Tal y como había supuesto, no había ni un alma en el jardín. Y tal era la tranquilidad que emanaba la ausencia de, en fin, de cualquier ente humano, que coloqué un cigarro entre mis labios. Pero tras palmearme los bolsillos, comprobé con mucho disgusto que me había dejado el mechero en el dormitorio también. Así que ahora si que me apresuré en llegar a la susodicha ventanita.

Era el primer piso, pero aún así, la ventana estaba más o menos a la altura de mi cuello. Enterré un poco mis botas entre la tierra y los arbustos que había, coloqué mis manos en el borde de la ventana para apoyarme, y me acomodé un tanto. Hacía un poco de rasca (1), pero como iba con mi chaleco, el frío solo lo tenía en los brazos. Me subí las goggles, mientras no fuera de día no tenía ningún reparo en quitármelas. Sobre todo si la luz era escasa. Y me relaje, para disfrutar del espectáculo. Lo digo sin malicia ¿Eh? Pero, por dios, eran taaan entretenidos.

Ambos estaban sentados en la cama de Near. Él no dormía en litera, y su cama era algo baja. Agudicé mi oído lo máximo posible:

-Y en cuanto Matt…

-Ya, ya, yo también estoy de acuerdo en que Matt es un coñazo. –Dijo Mello, sonaba algo apagado.

Puse una mueca en mis labios. "Gracias, mejor amigo".

-Pero… ¿A que viene la charla ahora sobre él? –Prosiguió mi amigo. Me pregunto aún si lo dijo defendiéndome un tanto o si aburrido de hablar de mí, el muy.

-A que me gustaría que no le contaras nada sobre esta conversación a Matt. –Sonreí de lado.

-¿Qué es lo que me vas a decir que Matt no pueda enterarse? –Sabía perfectamente que él también prefería no contarme nada, pues por entonces ya le conocía demasiado, pero que lo que quería era llevarle la contraria al otro.

-Mmmm verás. Ahora que he visto que no estas con animo de agredirme, creía que sería un buen momento para hablar de aquello. –"Aquello" se entendía por el beso de Mello, supongo.- Es que no fui sincero.

-¿Sincero? –En la frente de Mello, la palabra "nerviosismo" se hizo evidente. Ya podía negar, ya. -¿En lo referente a qué?

-A tu pregunta. –Near había aumentado el ritmo que tenía de enrollar su mechón de pelo entre su dedo índice.

Un tiernísimo sonrojo se colocó en las mejillas de Mello. Era un bestia, oye. Pero taaan mono.

-Y me… me gustaría… comprobar también algo. –Se notaba de lejos lo que le había costado a Near mascar esas palabras. Pss, normal.

-¿Algo? ¿Cómo… cómo qué?

Y Near, no sé si dentro de su plan de hacerme desaparecer del planeta, casi me logró desnucar: Con torpeza, porque es tooorpe, se acercó a Mello y le besó. Fue un segundo. Yo me iba cayendo de donde estaba agarrado, que vamos, de milagro. Es algo exagerado, vale. Pero creo que a Mello también le iba dando un sincope.

-¿NEAR? –Llamó.

-¿Si? –Miradle, y es el primero en sucesión.- Dime, Mello.

-¡¿Por qué me has besado?!

-Mello, me atraes… sexualmente hablando, claro.

Los tecnicismos de Near un día de estos nos costarán un disgusto.

Traducido al cristiano, quería decir "Mello, me gustas". Gracias a dios, nosotros dos somos los pocos capaces de traducir lo que Near quiere decir a cada momento. Pero Mello estaba... algo "escéptico" en cuanto al concepto.

-… ¿Lo dices en serio? –Había preguntado. Yo me hubiera mordido las uñas. ¡Era _el _momento! Mello iba a aceptarlo todo. ¡POR FIN!

-Yo no bromeo con estas cosas, Mello. –Near… tú no bromeas con nada.

Mello dirigió una miradita a la puerta, seguro que esperando verme entrar sonriente, o algo así, pero no, yo estaba aquí, la mar de tranquilito. Dudó un poco. Pero se inclinó, muy inseguro hacía Near, dándole un casto besito en los labios. Le abrazó sin la rudeza que reservaba especialmente para el pobre de mí. Era conmovedor, pero la emoción había acabado y yo me estaba pinchando el culo con los matojos del maldito arbusto que teníamos bajo el alfeizar.

Así que aproveché que mantenían los ojos cerrados, y estiré el brazo para alcanzar el cable y el mechero, y me alejé, dejando tranquila a la pareja.

Al volver a la cocina, más feliz y contento que nadie con mi labor, no pude evitar notar que la puerta de la nevera estaba abierta. Tras la puerta y con un bote de mermelada en la mano… Beyond Birthday. Saludé algo aturdido por la "extraña" manera que tenía de comer la sustancia. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona lo hubiera calificado como "provocador" viendo como metía y sacaba dos de sus dedos en el tarro para luego relamerlos. Pero como era él, pues no.

-Jeevas. –Saludó a su vez. Sonriendo. Dios, era realmente perturbador.- ¿Qué hacías a estas horas afuera?

Sabía perfectamente que había estado fumando, porque no era un sucesor por nada.

-Eeeh, nada interesante.

-¿Keehl te volvió a echar de la habitación? –Ay. Sabía perfectamente hacía donde iba la cosa.

Dudé.

-… ¿Me dejarás dormir hoy en tu habitación, B? –Propuse, con la inseguridad latente.

Rió suavemente y se irguió. Que tipo tan raro, él.

-Vamos. –Cerró la puerta con el tarro de mermelada en mano, y se encaminó a su habitación en el pasillo. Me agarró del brazo y suspiré, algo atemorizado. En fin. Todo fuera por darle intimidad a esos dos... y porque Mello no me dejaría volver a la habitación.

Por un momento, pensé en la pareja tan extraña que cerraba la historia.

* * *

**El último por tanto, es Aceptación/Epilogo. En serio, muchas gracias por haberme leído. **

**Ah, y este capitulo me quedó especialmente largo. Tenía cosas que explicar D:**

**Ay. Que raro todo. **

**Haineko.**


	6. Aceptación

**Ays, que penita, último capítulo ya ;_; **

**En fin. **

**Disclaimer: No, siguen sin ser míos xD

* * *

**

**Aceptación.**

"…"

"**Epilogo"**

Había gemido, pero bajito. Su honor no le permitía rebajarse demasiado de su estatus de primer sucesor. Mello sonrió antes de morderle la clavícula. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban teniendo esos "Pequeños encuentros furtivos"? Desde luego, menos que el tiempo que llevaban "saliendo".

Saliendo. S-a-l-i-e-n-d-o. Que palabra tan rara para describir aquella relación.

"Enemigos a muerte durante el día, amantes por la noche" Frase digna de las telenovelas en las Linda y el resto de chicas de la Wammy's perdían un tiempo valiosísimo después de comer. Pero, demonios, era una cita más que acertada.

Y es que, durante el día, Near era impasible. Mello una furia.

Pero durante la noche, desde aquel momento en el que Near le había "declarado" –Por llamarlo de una manera- de modo más que cuestionable el "aprecio" que sentía por él, Mello había dejado por una vez de lado su cabezonería, y le había correspondido.

A la semana de aquella noche, Mello se lo confesó a Matt, que se hizo el sorprendido y abrió exageradamente la boca. "¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije!" Le repitió unas mil veces.

Y luego, a la semana siguiente de aquello, y aprovechando que Matt había huido con una excusa bastante pobre, -Que se iba a ver a BB. Ya, claro, y él era diabético.- había disfrutado de lo que sería la primera noche de sudor, sangre, lágrimas y sexo con Near. Y aquello no era más que el preludio para esos dos adolescentes. Por dios;

¿Cómo podía haber descrito Mello a Near además de jodidamente provocador?

E incluso después de todas estas razones aún quedaba un tercero y egoísta motivo más en aquella relación. Y es que Mello se olvidaba un tanto de ese serio complejo de inferioridad que le carcomía, pues solo él, el propio Near y Matt eran los únicos que sabían que el primero en línea de sucesión, el gran y súper inteligente Near cedía noches enteras, bajo jadeos mal ahogados, suspiros y caricias indebidas.

Por eso, en esos segundos en los que su lengua viajaba delineando el cuello del menor y sus manos luchaban contra los innumerables botones del tedioso pijama blanco del menor, se maldecía.

Se maldecía por haber sido incapaz de aceptar todo aquello antes.

Coló una mano por su pecho, haciendo que el albino suspirara en su cuello, donde la marca rojiza de un tímido mordisco se estaba empezando a notar sin ninguna dificultad.

Es que… demonios, todo habría sido mucho más fácil.

Lamía todo lo que veía, siempre bajando. Near se quedaba un tanto atrás. Pero hacía lo que podía, intentando quitarle la camiseta del pijama.

Ah claro, y una nimia parte de su ser, que no se diga, también agradecía un poco a Matt, por haber colaborado en "aquello"

Near consiguió quitarle la camiseta casi al mismo tiempo en el que Mello le quitó los pantalones.

Si lo pensaba fríamente, Near había sido, como había leído hacía poco en su libro de psicología, su enfermedad Terminal particular. Joder, puto Matt. La que le había hecho pasar.

-Mello… -Llamó Near entre susurros, apartándole de sus pensamientos.- ¿Vas a…?

-¿Quieres?

-Sí.

Le había costado bastante llegar a aquella "aceptación"

_Matt's POV_

Ejem, al habla el mejor amigo que lo sabe y lo conoce todo. Estaba ocupado. Muy mucho. Por eso no le oí llamarme.

-Jeevas –Había nombrado. Pero lo dicho, yo estaba MUY ocupado. -¡Mail!-Repitió. Esta vez hice un amago de mirar a mi locutor, pero enseguida volví a lo mío.- ¡Maaaatt, Mail Jeevas, Matty, Matthew! -Canturreó B ahora, tratando de llamar mi atención. Estaba sobre su cama, sentado en el borde. Tenía un libro entre las manos "El crimen organizado".

Yo tenía mi cabeza y mis sentidos pegados a la pared. Yo también estaba encima de su cama, de pie –descalzo, claro.- y tratando de oír algo. Cualquier cosa.

Demonios, en la pared contigua estaban Mello y Near, y no se lo había dejado a huevo para que eso –Ese, e, equis, o; ¡sexo! – luego no ocurriera, vamos.

-En serio, Matt, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Me preguntó sin apartar la vista de su libro.

-¿No es obvio? Espío, BB.

-Eso ya lo sé. Pero no me vengas con esas, también podrías espiar desde el cuarto de Linda o incluso desde la ventana.

-Si te molesto me voy. –Bufé. No podía oír nada.

Nada. Demonios. Pasé un rato en silencio y no se oía nada. Así que me aburrí, justo antes de escuchar un débil, débil "No te preocupes Mello, la ingesta de semen no engorda". Reconocí la irritante voz de Near.

-¡Wuu! –Exclamé, sonriente.

-¿Qué lo que tiene de interesante que esos dos estén manteniendo relaciones sexuales?

Ais. Inocente, inocente Beyond Birhtday.

Como ya tenía lo que quería, -una exclusiva, podría llamarlo.- Me alejé más feliz que unas castañuelas y me tumbé en la cama apoyando mi cabeza en el regazo de B.

-Serás más inteligente que Near, Mello y yo juntos. Pero jamás lo comprenderías.

-¿No será que es para excitarte, verdad? –Señaló apuntando a mis mejillas.

Sonreí.

-No digas tonterías.

Y B sonrió a su vez de lado. Dobló la esquina de la página que estaba leyendo –releyendo, más bien. Se había acabado el libro unas cinco veces.- y lo puso a su lado.

Se agachó un tanto hacía mí, y yo no hice nada por apartarme.

Por dios, que yo ni soy, ni era Mello. No soy tan puritano, y sabía perfectamente lo que era un orgasmo.

Por eso sabía perfectamente lo que iba a suceder.

Respiró muy fuerte un par de veces sobre mi nariz. Su aliento, como el de Mello a chocolate, olía el suyo a mermelada. Obsesiones, que se llaman. A mí en nada me olerá a tabaco, que asco.

La distancia se hacía cada vez más escasa, y él iba demasiado lento para mi gusto. No pude hacer si no soltar:

-Joder, maldita tensión sexual.

Y adelantarme a juntar mis labios con los suyos.

Ah. Pero eso sí.

Esto es sexo sin compromiso. Repito. Ni yo soy Mello, ni pasaré por las fases que he narrado.

Ah, no. Nonono. Nunca.

…

¡Y eso no se considera fase de negación!

…¿Verdad?

**Punto y Final~

* * *

**

**¡Hey! Seis capítulos. Jum, hemos estado juntos 6 semanas ^^ **

**Por cierto, la frase que utiliza Near en mitad del Lemon es la misma que en ****Dependence, ** **que es otro de mis fics. Es que me fui a Wikipedia incluso a documentar de si el semen engordaba o no ¡Tenía que aprovecharlo de alguna manera! (XD) **

**Ays. Muchas gracias por haberme aguantado y haber leído hasta el final.**

**Volveré con más MelloNear, por supuesto. **

**Así que no leemos.**

**Haineko.**


End file.
